How to train your dragon and Transformers Prime
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: What would happen if Team Prime left Cybertron early and landed on Berk before Hiccup was born? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**For starters its Dylan,crabtree,940 I had to go through Code F2 crap so now I'm starting all over, and again I don't own either HTTYD or Trasnformers Prime**

Optimus Prime: "Cybertron... Our home for generations it has been a peaceful world till the end of war came between the Autobot who fought for freedom and the Decpticons who dreamt of tyranny. When the war got out hand many Autobots fled Cybertron me and my comrades: My second in command Ultra-Magnus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and WheelJack. We flew across the Galaxy till we clash landed on an unknown planet called Earth."

Stoick the Vast: "Valka look at the stars they're beautiful aren't they?" Valka: "Yes they are. Look a shooting star." Stoick the Vast: "Quick honey make a wish!" Valka did if you wanna know wish well that defy the reason. But that shooting star wasn't a shooting star is was Optimus and the other Autobots. The ship crash landed a mile away from Stoick and Valka they went to find a sign from the Gods but they found waer new friends. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots stepped out. Valka was a bit scared Stoick pulled out his sword. The Optimus spoke Optimus Prime: "Hallo. My name is Optimus Prime could one you explain where are exactly?" Stoick the Vast: "You're on Berk giants and we don't want any trouble. We have enough problems with dragons!" The Autobots look confused Ultra Magnus kneels down and ask Ultra Magnus: "Excuse me but what's a dragon?" Valka explains to them Valka: "Dragons are fire breathing reptiles with wings we have a book back at the village if you wanna know." Optimus Prime: "Thank you for your hospitality." So they walked to the village at first everyone was scared but they didn't engaged. Gobber walk up to Stoick and Valka

Gobber: "Stoick, Val... Liesten you two realize there's giants following you right?" Valka: "These giants Mean us no harm they want to know about dragons." Stoick the Vast: (shouting) "PEOPEL COME OUT AND MEET OUR NEW ALLIE!" Then everyone walked out of their homes. Optimus Prime: "People Berk we are called Autobots by we have no means for harming you in any way we are from another planet called Cybertron but when a war came we wear force to leave our home to find a new home among the stars and you let us be we wish to know about the creatures you call dragons thank you and good night." So team Prime walked to the great hall but couldn't feet through the door. So Stoick went to get the book while they were waiting Valka had to ask a question Valka: "Optimus I got your name but not your friends names and what are you exactly. Optimus Prime: "We are Autonomies, Robotic, Orginsums. And allow me to introduce my friends: My second in command Ultra Magnus, the two Wreckers names Bulkhead and WheelJack." WheelJack: "When you have a Wrecker on your team you don't call for back up." both Bulkhead and WheelJack: "YOU CALL FOR CLEAN UP!" Valka laughed a bit. Optimus Prime:" Our medical officer Ratchet, our Assassin Arcee, our new recruit Smokescreen and our scout Bumblebee." Bumblebee beeping: "(Nice to meet you)." Valka didn't understand him. Ratchet: "His voice processor was damaged in battle still trying to fix them." Stoick came out the great hall with book of Dragons. So Optimus began to read the book. So begins a new journey for both Autobots and humans.

**Sorry I'm still new at this give me a break**


	2. Chapter 2

After reading about Dragons the other Autobots thought these animals were killing machines not to Optimus he thought these creature were misunderstood. When he came up to the Night Fury page he was surprised it was almost blank. Optimus Prime: "Night Fury: speed unknown size unknown the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself never engage this Dragon your only chance hid and pray it doesn't find you." Optimus walked to Stoick and Ask him. "Stoick why isn't there anything on Night Fury?" Stoick the Vast: "No, no one has ever seen one and live to tell the tale." Then came a Dragon raid and every Viking got their weapons Optimus Prime: "Autobots engage but do not kill them, remember they are living creatures not unthinking unfeeling machines like the Decepticons." The Autobots engaged WheelJack and Bulkhead are fighting the Gronckles and Zippleback in the East side, Arcee and Smokescreen are fighting Deadly Nadders in the West side of the village, as for the Monstrous Nightmare Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Bee are fighting them in the North, and South sides of the village. Bulkhead was wrestling a Gronckle and it was putting up an hell of a fight.

Bulkhead: "You know for a living rock with tiny wing it's pretty tough!" WheelJack: "Not as tough as this Zippleback." WheelJack grabbes the left head only to be spared with gas the right head lights the gas cause WheelJack to move back. "Wow!" The book did say Zippleback's had one head breaths gas other lights the gas. Arcee and Smokescreen was fighting three Deadly Nadders Smokescreen takes two Nadders by the neck and tries to Rangel them Arcee is up against the third Nadder Arcee whipped out blades then the Nadder shot her spike Arcee used her blade to dogged the spikes. Then Arcee jumped the kick the Nadder in the face causing the Nadder to fly away fear. Smokescreen: "That's showing him who's boss."

In the North and South side Bumblebee tackling a Monstrous Nightmare Bumblebee beeping: "(Now, now easy there big guy keep it up tough guy.)." Optimus was clapping down a Nightmare's mouth to keep it from breathing fire, Ultra Magnus used his hammer to hit Three Monstrous Nightmares in the face forcing them to fly away. From behind a Nightmare fire Ultra Magnus in the back causing him to fall in pain. The Nightmare tries to bite Magnus's arm but broke some of his teeth then Magnus grabs the Nightmare and punches the Nightmare make it fly with pain. After the Night Ratchet was healing Magnus's wounds Optimus saw the creatures fly away Optimus Prime: "Why do the Dragons raid your village?" Stoick the Vast: "Those devils come and steal our food, and many of our people!" Optimus Prime: "Judging from the way they acted I heard an animal kill it's pray but they stolen the life stock while they were alive and besides judging from what I've learn in the Icon records animals kill only what they need and kill only weak or sick or injured animals to survive they took more then they needed." Valka walks up and Ask. Valka: "What do you mean records?" Optimus explain everything from his time in the librarian as Orion Pax to become a Prime by Primus. Everyone even Stoick was intrigued by Optimus past.

**Everyone please place your comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

A year has pass, and Valka began to experience the first 5 months of pregnancy Optimus asked Optimus Prime: "Valka... Ah... I've seen you put on a little weight." Valka: "What do you mean?" Optimus Prime: "Let's let Ratchet examine you." So Ratchet began to examine Valka and found something inside her womb. Ratchet: "Optimus I found a strange parasitic organism feeding on half the food Valka eats. Remarkable it's shape is almost human similarity." Valka was surprise and realized that she was pregnant Valka: "No, no you two I realize I'm having a baby I'm pregnant." Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other with confuse look on their face's. Ratchet: "Pregnant? I've never heard such a thing." Optimus Prime: "I read that some organic life forms make offspring internally or by eggs." Valka was also confused and asks Valka: "What do you two mean you don't have children on your world?" Optimus Prime: "We have offspring but they are born from cocoons where they're slowly but steadily born."

Ratchet: "Optimus it has been a month since we examine Valka and human woman are pregnant for 9 to 11 months but the baby was gonna be a month early born." Optimus was surprise at Ratchet's words Optimus Prime: "What do you mean old friend? Ratchet: The size of the embryo was larger then a normal 5 month old size embryo."

Three days later Valka was in pain Stoick was in shock Stoick the vast: "Valka! What's wrong?!" Valka: "The baby! It's coming!" Stoick carried Valka back to his house Ratchet ran to Valka and Stoick Ratchet:" I heard the scream what's going on?!" Stoick the vast: "The baby is coming we need to get to my house!" Ratchet Transform into a ambulance and open his doors. Stoick and Valka didn't argue they just got in and Ratchet drove to the house. Gobber, Spitloud was already there since they heard Valka scream from the village. Valka was in pain that was killing her from the inside out.

By the time they reach the Haddock house and Valka was screaming that could be heard from the Village. Stoick was passing back and forth worried. Optimus Prime: "Easy Stoick there's still time Valka still trying to push the baby." Then A huge scream was heard from all over the island every nearby Animal even dragons heard it. A moment of silence then it was broken by a baby's cry. Stoick went in and Gobber steps out and says to Stoick Gobber: "It's a boy Stoick! But it's a hiccup." Gobber walked and Optimus was stand in front of the door. Optimus Prime: "I heard you said it was a hiccup. What dose that mean?" Gobber: "Well it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a Hiccup." Smokescreen: "I can see that reason." The Autobots watch from a window. Stoick the vast: "Valka the baby was an early birth, I guest he wanted to come out early then planned." Valka: "But he's too small I fear he won't survive his first winter." Though Stoick didn't believe that Stoick the vast: "No! I don't believe that if you ask me he'll the strongest of them all."

Stoick the vast: "What name should I give him?" Smokescreen: "How about lil' Stoick?" Stoick the vast: "No, no that's not good. I know how about Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?" Optimus smiled and that is the first smile in a long time and thought the next/old generation must be protected Optimus Prime: "Bumblebee you'll guard Hiccup, Arcee you'll guard Astrid, Bulkhead you'll guard the twins, Ratchet you'll guard Fishlegs, Smokescreen you'll guard Snotloud, WheelJack you'll help Gobber. WheelJack: I can see that he's a blacksmith I'm engineer. Ultra Magnus will help Stoick me I shall guard Valka."

**See you next time bye for now. Please send in your comments, request ideas and etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

Six months pass and another Dragon raid came Vikings were fighting the Autobots were also helping by using their blasters set on stun Optimus Prime: "Bumblebee take the left flank! Arcee take the right flank." While Valka thought of another way to end the war between Viking, Autobots, and Dragons without bloodshed.

A Monstrous Nightmare crash landed as a Viking was getting read to cut its head off Valka stopped him Valka: "No! You'll only make it worse!" As Monstrous Nightmare flies away Valka let's go of the Viking with an axe his hand. Then a Stormcutter is breaking in the Haddock house. Valka: "(Gasp) Hiccup!" As the Stormcutter was creeping through the house he saw Hiccup in the cradle. Valka picks up a sword and rushes to protect Hiccup. But what she saw was everything she believe. The Stormcutter was playing with Hiccup with one of it's claws and got close to Hiccup then notice Valka and accidentally cuts Hiccup between his chin and bottom lip Hiccup started crying.

Valka still holding the sword and points it at the dragon. The dragon looked at Valka and it's eye pupils gone from lizard eyes to like cat like eyes see Valka with the same kind of soul the dragon has. Then a giant hammer came between them it was Ultra Magnus and Stoick. Stoick the vast: "Valka RUN!" The dragon breathed fire on both Stoick and Magnus. Magnus jumps out of the building while Stoick takes cover. Valka tries to stop the dragon Valka: "No don't!" The dragon turn to Valka. Stoick lifts a heavy object Stoick the vast: "Hold on!" He jumps to save Hiccup and lifts him from the cradle. Then the dragon grabbs Valka and flys away. Valka: "No, No! Stoick!" Stoick turn to see Valka being taken by the four winged dragon Stoick the vast: "Valka!" In a distance Valka shouts Valka: "(echoing) Stoick!" Stoick stud the in sadness and saying Valka name with complete heart ache Stoick the Vast: "Valka..." Hiccup in Stoick's left arm and was still crying then stopped and started whimpers

while Stoick and Hiccup was in sadness Optimus saw Valka being taken by a four winged dragon. Valka: "(Shouting) OPTIMUS"! Optimus runs to Valka then Transforms into a semi truck then Transforms again to grab Valka. Yet so close and yet so fare only an inch away from her hand. With Optimus' size and the planet's gravity cause him to fall.

Optimus Prime: "No! NNNNNOOOOOOOO! I failed." Optimus feels like he failed to save Valka and blames himself and he walk back to the village. "I'm sorry Stoick I'd tried to save your wife and failed you. I don't blame you if you hate me". Stoick didn't blame Optimus nor the dragons just himself because he couldn't save his wife without his son dying. "Bee I want you and the other Autobots to gaud the children 24.7. WheelJack stay with Gobber and help him out alright?" WheelJack didn't argue just saluted.

To be continued

**Please stat your comment and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here where we have the begging of How to train your Dragon starts from the movie.**

Hiccup: "This is Berk. It's twelve days of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's location solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy it been here for several generations, but every house is new. We have hunting, finishing and a charming view of the sunsets the only problems are the pests. You see other places have mice or misquotes..." Then a sheep was snatch by a dragon. Out side a Monstrous Nightmare breaths fire at Hiccup and closes the door. "We have... Dragons! Most people would leave we're Viking we have stubbornness issues."

"My name is Hiccup and my guardian Bumblebee. Great name but parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." As Hiccup trips a random Viking battle roar in front of Hiccup Viking: "Rrrraaahhh! Morning." As Hiccup makes his way through the village manny Viking keep telling him to get in side. Before he crosses to another part of the village a dragon breath fire between the road and Hiccup is grabbed by Stoick. "Hiccup?! What his do... What are you doing out?! Get in side!" Hiccup: "That's Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby pulled a dragon's head off from its shoulders. Stoick lifts a cart and throughs it at a Nadder and hits it. Do I believe it? Yes I do." Stoick the vast: "What do we got? Viking: Gronckels, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh Bork said he saw Monstrous Nightmares!" Stoick the vast: "Any Night Furies?" Viking: "Non so fare." Stoick the vast: "Good."

As Hiccup makes his way to the blacksmith building he's stops by Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Optimus Prime: "Hiccup how many time must we tell you stay inside this is no place for children." Ultra Magnus: "Soldier make sure you keep your optics on him, don't want to repeat the last times." Hiccup: "Those two are the Autobot leaders. The red/blue is Optimus Prime the head leader, the blue one with a hammer is Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus is Stoick's Guardian. As Hiccup enters the forge Gobber was busy. Gobber: Oh, nice of you to join the party! I though be carried off! WheelJack: Yeah and they wouldn't even have to try hard! Hiccup: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste! They wound know what to do with... All this! As Hiccup gesturing himself flexing. Gobber: We'll, they need toothpick, don't they? Hiccup: The meat head with changeable limbs is Gobber and his Guardian is WheelJack I've been their apprentice since I was little... Well littler.

Viking: (Shouting) Fire! Astrid: Go, go, go! Hiccup: Those are the other teen Vikings and their Autobot guardians: That's Fishlegs and Ratchet, Snotloud and Smokescreen, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Bulkhead, there's Arcee and (cracking lovers voice.) Astrid. Oh, their jobs are so much cooler. As Hiccup tries to get out Gobber stops him. Gobber: Oh, no you don't! Hiccup: Aw, come on, let me out, I need to make my mark! Gobber: Oh, you made plenty of marks! All in the wrong please! Hiccup: Just two minutes! I'll kill a dragon, my life get infinitely better... I may even get a date! Gobber: You can't lift a hammer, you swing an axe, you can even through one of these! As Gobber was holding a set of bolas a Viking grabs them and throughs them hitting a Gronckel. WheelJack: I agree you can't even use Autobot technology, you can shoot a blast without shooting a house, you can use a Autobot blades, you can't even throw a smoke grenade. Bulkhead grabs the grenda and throws it at five Deadly Naddes causing them, to disburse. As Hiccup walks over an gesturing his catapult machine he made with both bolas and smoke grenades. Hiccup: "Okay, fine but this will do it for me." Hiccup touches it and it launches bolas through the window at a Viking in the head causing him to pass-out. Gobber: See that's what I'm talkin' about! Hiccup: "It it... Mild calibration issue, I..." Gobber: "Don't you... No, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all... This". Hiccup: "But you pointed to all of me!" Gobber: "Yes! That's it! Stop being all you!" Hiccup: "Ohhhh!" Gobber: "Ohhh yeah!" Hiccup: "You sir! Are playing a dangerous game here! Keeping this much raw... Viking-ness contained! There'll be consequences!" Gobber: "Me and WheelJack will take our chances! Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup: "One day I'll get out there because killing a dragon is every thing around here: A Nadder head is shore to get me at least notice, Gronckles are tuff take one of those down will defiantly get me a girlfriend, Zippleback two heads twice the statice and there's Monstrous Nightmare only best Vikings go after those. They have this little habit of lighting them selfs on fire..." Stoick the vast: "Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick uses his hammer and beat the dragon. Till everyone herd a dive bombing sound. Hiccup: "But there the ultimate prize a dragon on ones ever seen before we call it a..." Viking: "NIGHT FURY! Get down!" The Night Fury show the catapult. Hiccup: "No ones ever killed a Night fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first." Gobber: "They need me and WheelJack out there! Stay... Put... There..." Hiccup look confused thinking why Gobber treating him like a dog or a little kid? "You know what I mean." The Gobber let out a battle yell WheelJack: "It's time for Wreckers style!" Hiccup though really carefully and took the opportunity and uses his new machine to the catapult on the west bake Bumblebee was busy helping the Autobots fight Dragons near the blacksmith building not knowing Hiccup left the building. While that was going on three Nadders were surrounding some sheep Stoick throughs a net on them twelve Viking and Optimus tries to keep them contain.

Hiccup was waiting for the Night Fury to show its self then the Night Fury shot the Catapult and Hiccup fires at the dragon an direct hit. Hiccup: "Yes! I did it! Did anyone see that?!" A Monstrous Nightmare slowly a porches Hiccup and stops on Hiccup's machine. "Except for you." The Hiccup started running and screaming both Stoick and Bumblebee heard him the both saw him Stoick the vast: "(Sigh) Keep those dragons down!" Bumblebee stop and runs to Hiccup.

The dragon tries kill Hiccup but he doges every attack the Nightmare and got behind one the giant torches to take cover. The Monstrous Nightmare fire breath around the touch and missing Hiccup the beast slowly creeps up to Hiccup and is stopped by Stoick. The dragon tries to breath fire but he's on E (if you know what I mean.) Stoick the vast: "You're all out! Then he punches and kicks the Nightmare scaring it off. Stoick turns around to the torch that was still on fire and it falls under it's ounce weight and fire. Hiccup: "And there's one thing you need to know. Sorry Dad." The fire top of the torch rolled down and free the dragons.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. Stoick grabbs Hiccup and hauls him up the hill. Ahh, it's not like the last few times, Dad I mean I 'really' actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot, and it went down just off Raven point. Let's get a search party out there before it..."

Stoick the vast: "STOP! Just... Stop. Every-time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you see I have bigger problems? winter is almost here and I have entire village to feed!" Hiccup: "Eh, between you and me the village can use 'less' feeding what do you think?" Stoick the vast: "This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can you fallow the simplest orders?" Hiccup: "I-I can't stop my self I see a dragon and I just have... Kill it you know? It's who I am, Dad." Stoick the vast: "(Sigh) Ho you're many things Hiccup. But Dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house." Pointing to Gobber, WheelJack, and Bumblebee. "I have his mess to clean up."

The teens and other Autobots gave him a hard time especial Arcee. Tuffnut: "Quit an improvement." Snotlout: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That 'helped'." Hiccup: "Thank you, thank you I was trying so..." Gobber pushes Snotloud to move. Arcee: "Take a good look everybody, this is what happens worker class tries to help in battle even if he is the chief's son." Bumblebee beeping: "(Why you being so hard on Hiccup? If anyone to blame it me I was busy guarding the blacksmith building thinking he was still in side.)." Arcee: "You can't be soft on him because if wants to be a warrior he has to be broken down." Bumblebee ignored her reason and walk to Haddock house. Hiccup: "I really did hit one." Gobber: "Sure." Hiccup: "He never listens!" Gobber: "Well runs in the family." Hiccup: "And when he dose it's always with this disappointing scale like someone skimped the meat of his sandwich. Miming Stoick: Excuse me Barmaid I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I order an extra-large boy with beefy arms extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" WheelJack giggled a bait. Gobber: "Now you're thinking this all wrong it's not what you look like it's what 'inside' he can't stand." Hiccup: "(Sarcastically) Thank you for summing that up." WheelJack: "What Gobber's trying to say is stop being something you're not." Hiccup: "I just wanna be one of you guys!" As Gobber and WheelJack walked away Bumblebee look and saw Hiccup heading into the woods Bumblebee beeping: "(Not again! When is that boy gonna take order?)"

**To be continued please tell me your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the Great Hall they villagers were disguising about what to do against the dragon threat. Stoick the vast: "Either we finish them or they will finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home! Now one last search before the ice sets in." Viking: "Those ship never com back!" Stoick the vast: "We're Viking it's an occupation hazard. Now who's with me?!" A lot of Vikings were muttering. "All right those who stay will look after Hiccup." Then every Viking raises their hand saying they go and find the dragon's nest. "Ah, that's more like it." As everyone left Gobber was drink. Gobber: "Alright I'll pack my undies." Stoick the vast: "No I need you to stay train some new recuits." Gobber: "Ho yeah, and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stale; molt some steal, plenty time for himself, what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick the Vast: "(About Hiccup) What am I going to do with him Gobber?" Gobber: "Put 'im training with the others." Stoick the vast: "No, I'm serious." Gobber: "So am I." Stoick the vast: "He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" The Stoick and Gobber argued about Hiccup. "Listen from the time he can crawl he's been... Different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing he goes hunting for, For trolls!" Gobber: "Trolls exist! They still your socks. But only the left one. What's up with that?" Stoick the vast: "When I was a boy..." Gobber: "Here we go." Stoick the vast:... "My father told me to bash my head against a rock and I did! I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happen?" Gobber answers. Gobber: "You got a headache." Stoick the vast: "That rock split in two it taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber, he can crush mountain, level forest, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was what I had to be come... Hiccup is not that boy."

Then Optimus walk in from the new back door made before Hiccup was born. Optimus Prime: "Stoick I understand Hiccup is different from everyone else on the island but take me for example." Stoick and Gobber looked at Optimus. "I wasn't born a Prime I had to earn the tittle of Prime by the Matrix of leadership..." Gobber: "He's right Hiccup's trying to earn his place as a Viking. You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is you won't be around to protect him! He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there right now!"

As Hiccup and Bumblebee were searching in the wood for the Night Fury where it was shot down, Bumblebee beeping: "(Are you sure it landed here?)" Hiccup: "I don't know I'll look at my map in my book." and he tries to think where it was hit. But he got frustrated and scribal on his map on his book. "Oh, the Gods and your god Primus hate me. Some people lose their knife or mug... No, not me I manage to lose an entire 'Dragon'?" Hiccup wake a tree branch in anger but he's hit back in the face. Bumblebee beeping: "(Are you alright Hiccup? Are you hurt?)." Hiccup: "No, no I'm fine." Then Hiccup and Bumblebee as the tree branch was attach to a freshly broken tree. Bumblebee beeping: "(By Primus himself.)." Hiccup and Bee walked to the crash site an found the same Night Fury from last night. Bee and Hiccup took cover trying to sneak up on it. The creature was knock out cold. Hiccup pulled out his knife and slowly walks to it. Hiccup: "Ho, wow... I-I did it! This changes everything! 'Yes'! I have brought down this might beast...!" Hiccup put he's foot on the Night Fury and it stirs, making Hiccup jump back in alarm and Bee pulls out his guns; as Hiccup porches the dragon it's eyes open with lizard eyes. "(Breathing nervously.) I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna... Cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a 'Viking'!"

Hiccup takes a deep breath and raises his knife; there he sees the dragon's eyes meet Hiccup's eyes. The Dragon's eye wide and freighted; Hiccup shakes himself and lifts is knife as the dragon goes limb preparing to enter the after life. Hiccup drops his arms, frustrated, and look at his knife to the dragon. "(Remorseful) I did the..." Bumblebee look at Hiccup and pleases his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Bumblebee beeping: "(Optimus would be proud of you... Sometime we can't justify an animals means of survival. And he would say: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings even an animal disservice freedom.)." Hiccup started to cut the rope that tied the dragon. To the Dragon's surprise but still a little angry so he launches and grabs both Hiccup and Bee by the necks Hiccup was scared out of his mind Bumblebee was scared for Hiccup. The Night Fury gave them a death glare and it raises wing opens it's mouth with its teeth, Hiccup and Bee were getting ready to enter Valhalla and join the Well of AllSparks, the Dragon just roared in the faces giving them a warring. As it tries to fly away Hiccup was still in shock so he tries to walk away but fall in a state of panic.

**To be continue. Please state your comments and request.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Stoick was using moving the fireplace ashes, Hiccup tries to sneak in, and when he reaches the stairs Stoick knew he was there. Stoick the vast: "Hiccup." Hiccup: "Dad, oh I need to talk to you". Stoick the vast: "I need to speak to you too, son." The two said what they mean at the same time, Stoick says it's time Hiccup fights dragons, Hiccup says he doesn't want to fight dragons. The two were surprise because they didn't fully hear what they said. Stoick the vast: "Uh, you go first..." Hiccup: "No, no, no 'you' go first..." Stoick took a deep breath Stoick the vast: "Alright you got you wish. Dragon training. You start tomorrow morning." Hiccup: "Oh, man I should have gone first... Because, I was thinking, you know, we have surplus of Dragon-fighting, but do we have enough... 'Bread-making' Vikings, or small house respire Vikings...?"

Stoick gives Hiccup a large battle axe made from Berkian steel and Cybertronian technology to transform in to a sword. Hiccup: "I... Don't wanna fight Dragons." Stoick chuckled a bit Stoick the vast: "Oh, come on, yes you do." Hiccup: "(Rephrase) Dad, I 'cant' kill dragons." Stoick the vast: "But you 'will' kill dragons." Hiccup: "No, I'm really, very extra sure that I 'won't'." Stoick the vast: "Hiccup it's time..." Hiccup: "Can you not 'hear' me?" Stoick the vast: "This is 'serious', son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means, you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of... This." Hiccup: "You gestured to 'all' of me". Stoick the vast: "Deal?" Hiccup: "This conversion is feeling one-sided." Stoick the vast: "Deal?" Hiccup:" (Sighs) Deal." Stoick the vast: "Alright train hard, I'll be back probably..." Hiccup: "I'll be here maybe."

Bumblebee walked Hiccup to dragon training, Hiccup: "Bee my Dad think I should kill dragons even if I can't..." Bumblebee beeping: "(I spoke with Optimus and he says you need to know how to deafen you're self... That's all what they're trying to do. You don't have to kill dragons to defend you're self there's always another way. That's what Optimus believes in.)." Hiccup: "Thanks Bee." As the other teens went in the arena the Autobots stayed outside and watch them. (The Autobots can fit in the arena but don't wanna help the teens because they need to know how the fight. Won't be a problem for Astrid; Arcee train Astrid since she could walk and gave her some of her tricks.) Gobber: "Welcome to dragon training!" Astrid: "No during back now." Tuffnut: "I hope to get some 'serious' burns!" Ruffnut: "I hopping some mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back." Astrid: "Yeah it's only fun if you get a scare out of it." Hiccup: "(Sarcastically) Yeah, no kidding fight, the pain, love it." Tuffnut: "Ah great, who let 'him' in?" Gobber: "Alright, let's get started the recruit that dose best, will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Snotlout: "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so dose that disqualify him or..." Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed. Tuffnut: "Can I transfer to the class with cool Vikings?" Gobber puts his hand on Hiccup Gobber: "Don't worry they think you're small and weak making you less of a target they'll think as sick or insane, they go after the more Viking like teens instead. Behind these doors are just a few of the manny species of dragons you'll be facing. The Deadly Nadder." Fishlegs: (Speaking rapidly) "Speed eight, armor sixteen." Gobber: "The Hideous Zippleback..." Fishlegs: "Plus eleven stealth times two. Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare..." Fishlegs: "Firepower Fifteen..." Gobber: "The Terrible Terror..." Fishlegs: "Attack eight, venom twelve..." Gobber (Shouting): "Will you stop that?! (Normal voice) And the Gronckle!" Fishlegs: "(Whispering) Jaw strength eight." Snotlout: "Wow, whoa, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Gobber: "I believe in learning on the job." Then the Gronckle burst out of the cage and the teens disburse. "Today is about survival if you get blasted you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Hiccup: "A doctor?" Fishlegs: "Plus five speed?" Astrid: "A shield!" Gobber: "A shield! Go. So the teens went for the shields. Your most imported piece of equipment is your shield! If you make a chose between a sword or shield take the shield!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut wear fighting over shield till the Gronckle shot the shield. Gobber: "Tuffnet, Ruffnut, you're out! Both Ruffnut, Tuffnut: What?" Gobber: T"hose shields are good another thing. Noise! make lost of it to throw off a dragon's aim. All dragons have a limit amount of shot! How many dose a Gronckle have?" Snotlout: "Five?" Fishlegs: "No six!" Gobber: "Correct six! That's one for each of you." The Gronckle shot Fishlegs' shield. Gobber: "Fishlegs you're out. Hiccup get in there!" But Hiccup almost got shot and went back to hiding. Arcee: "Coward! Come on Hiccup this is what you wanted right?!" Snotlout: "So I moved into my parents' basement you should come by to work out! You look like you work out!" Then the Gronckle shot Snotloud's shield Gobber: "Snotlout you're done!" Hiccup: "So it's you and me right?" Astrid: "Nope, Just you! Then the Gronckle shot Hiccup's shield and it stared rolling. Gobber: "One shot left!" The Gronckle started to chase Hiccup. "Hiccup!" The Gronckle pind Hiccup to the wall and getting read to fire. Till Gobber uses his hook and pulls the dragon away from Hiccup and misses Hiccup. "That makes six! Go back to bed, you over grown sausage! You'll get another chance do you worry. Remember a dragon will always..." Staring to Hiccup. "Always go for the kill."

Hiccup was confused about what Gobber said about dragons always go for the kill. As he left the arena Bumblebee beeping: "(Are you alright Hiccup?! Are you hurt?!)." Hiccup: "I'm fine though I'm confused." Bumblebee beeping: "(What do you mean?)." Hiccup: "Gobber said dragons always goes for the kill." Then Arcee walks to Bee and Hiccup. Arcee pushes Bee aside. Arcee: "Looks like daddy's little boy doesn't have the killer instinct." Hiccup: "Arcee what is your problem? What have I ever do you?" Arcee: "I'm just trying to get you mad enough that you release your anger on the dragons". Bumblebee beeping: "(Arcee leave Hiccup alone! I'm he's Guardian not you.)." Arcee sigh and walks away. Hiccup ask Bee to kneel closer Hiccup (whisper): "We need to fight that Night Fury. Why didn't kill us." Bee agreed with Hiccup so they went into the wood to find the Night Fury.

**You're wondering how Hiccup can understand Bumblebee beeping? When Hiccup was born Bee kept talking to him so hiccup can understand him and soon Hiccup finally understood him. Please you state you comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup pick up the Bola that was used to shoot down the Night Fury and Ask Hiccup: "So... Why didn't you?" Then Hiccup and Bumblebee fallow the tracks to a small valley and looks around and Hiccup says to himself. "This was stupid." Bumblebee thought the same thing. Hiccup looks down and saw black scales he picked one up. Bumblebee beeping: "(Is that what I think...)." The Night Fury jumps trying to fly. Hiccup gasp and Bumblebee pulled out his guns. Seeing the Night Fury trying to climb out of the valley. The Dragon flu till it crash lands. Hiccup and Bee were surprise. Hiccup got closer and hides Bumblebee stayed where is and zoom's in the Night Fury tries to fly away but keeps crashing. Hiccup pulls out his book and draws the Night Fury and ask Hiccup: "(Whispers) Why don't you just fly away?" Then Hiccup erases the left tail fin. The Dragon tries again to fly away and again crashes the it gets up and tries to catch a fish but miss then Hiccup puts his pencil down buy accidentally drops it. The dragon heard it and sees Hiccup and Bumblebee and their surprise when Hiccup tilts his head the dragon did too. As if they knew each other for years.

Gobber: "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Astrid: "I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It through off my reverse tumble." Ruffnut: "Yeah we notice." Snotlout: "No, no you were great that was so 'Astrid'." Gobber: "She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong." Ruffnut: "Uh, he showed up." Tuffnut: "He didn't get eaten." Astrid: "He's never where he should be." Bulkhead: "Ah come on guys give him a break." WheelJack: "Yeah he may not have physical strength the rest of us have but he's go the heart of a Wrecker because he never gives up." Arcee: "Worker class shouldn't be in where warrior classes are." Gobber: "Thank you, Astrid, and Arcee. You need to live and breath this stuff. The dragon manual: everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder clashing outside. "No attacks tonight. Study up." Tuffnut: "Wait, you mean 'read'?" Ruffnut: "While we're still alive?" Snotlout: "Why read word when you can kill the stuff the word already tell stuff about?" Fishlegs: "(Eagerly) Oh! I've read it, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays, you with Boiling water in your face, and, and there's this other one the buries itself for a week..." Tuffnut: "(Interrupting) Yeah, sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read that..." Ruffnut: "But now..." Snotlout: "You guys read I'll go kill stuff." Hiccup got up a walks to Astrid and ask Hiccup: "So I guess we'll share?" Astrid pushes the book to Hiccup. Astrid: "Read it." Hiccup: "Uh, all, mine, then. Wow. So, ok I'll see ah..." The door slams. "Tomorrow." Optimus walks to Hiccup. Optimus Prime: "Take the Opportunity, I've read the book of dragons and still think the dragons are a misunderstood race." Hiccup: "Really why do you say that?" Optimus Prime: "Because in every page about dragons it's says extremely dangerous kill on site."

Hiccup was by himself in the Great Hall with a candle and opens the dragon manual Hiccup: "Dragon classifications; Strikeclass, Fearclass, Mysteryclass. Thunderdrum. This reclusive inhabit sea cave and dark tide pool. When startled, the Thunderdum produce a concussive that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on site. (Turn page) TimberJack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wing that can cut through full-grown trees extremely dangerous. Kill on site. (turn page) Scaldran. Sprays scalding hot water at its victim. Extremely dangerous... Thunder clash freighting Hiccup. Changewing. Even newly hatch dragons can spray acid kill on site. Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Bone knapper, Whispering Death. Burn it's Victims, buries it's victims chokes it's victims, turn it's victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on site, kill on site, kill on site. The Night Fury speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself even engage this dragon, your only chance hide and pray it doesn't find you." Then Hiccup pulls out his book and flips it to the Night Fury picture and puts it on the book.

Mean while Stoick and the Viking wear sailing to the direction of the Dragon's nest Stoick the vast: "I can almost smell them. We're close. Steady. Take us in." Viking: "Hard to port!" Stoick the vast: "For Helheim's gate." Viking Steedy. As the ship entered the fog then All Hell brakes lose.

In the ring Hiccup asks Gobber. Hiccup: "Hey, you know I just happen to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies is there another book, or a sequel, maybe a Night Fury pamphlet." Then a Deadly Nadder shoot fire a. Hiccup's axe. Gobber: "Focus Hiccup you're not even trying! Today is all about attack! Nadders is quick and light on its feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" The Nadder spots Fishlegs and shoot Spikes at it as Fishlegs uses his shield and screams. Fishlegs: "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Gobber: "Look for it's blinds spot every dragon has on. Find it, hid in it, and strike!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut are in the Nadder blind spot. Ruffnut sniffs Tuffrunt. Ruffnut: "Ohh, do you ever bathe?" Tuffnut: "if you don't like the get your own blind spot." Ruffnut: "How bout I give you one?" The Nadder sees them out of it blind spot and attacks. Gobber: "Blind spot yes Death spot, not so much." Hiccup and the other were run and he stops Hiccup: "How would someone sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber: "On one's ever met one an live to tell the tale now get in there!" Hiccup: "I know, i know by hypothetical..." Astrid: "(Whisper) Hiccup! Get down." The Nadder was getting closer so Astrid, Snotloud and even Hiccup try to roll in its blind spot. Hiccup was the last but his big shield is to heavy for his noodle arm. So Hiccup make a break for it the Nadder chases him Astrid ready to throws her axe till Snotloud pushes here aside Snotloud: Watch out babe I got this. Then he throws his weapon at the Nadder and misses. Snotlout making an excuse. "The ,sun' was in my eyes, Astrid! What want me to do block out the sun? I can do that just not right now!" The Nadder clashes with the maze walls and the maze walls stared to collapse like dominos. Hiccup: Has anyone every seen one? Gobber: Hiccup! As Astrid falls on to Hiccup her axe get stuck on his shield Tuffnut: Ooooh, love on the battlefield! Ruffnut: She could do better. Hiccup: Let, let me why do you... The Nadder gets up from the pile of rubble Astrid tries to pull the axe of but it's stuck so she pulls from Hiccup's arm the uses it on the Nadder and knocks it out. Gobber: "Well done Astird." As Astrid walks to Hiccup who's in a duck position. Astrid: "Is This some kind of a joke to you? Our parents war is about become our! figure out which side you're on." As Hiccup walks away he see's Optimus and walks to him. Hiccup: "Hi Optimus..." Optimus Prime: "Hello Hiccup." Hiccup: "So, you heard that?" Optimus Prime: "It saddens my spark seeing you being part of a war your ancestors started now the next generation continues to make the same mistake as your father, his father, and his father, all the way back to the colonel that landed here. If this war continues any more both sides will lose. Countless generations on both sides lost. I wish someone could end this war without bloodshed..." Hiccup though there could be a way so he and Bumblebee when back to the woods where the Night Fury was.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup and Bumblebee return to where the in the small cove, this time Hiccup has a shield and a fish Bee stays with him because he's Hiccup's guardian. Hiccup lifts up his shield throws the fish, and looks around to see if the Night Fury anywhere as Hiccup moves closer he's shield gets stuck between two rock places. Hiccup tries to push it but it won't budge, he tries pulling it and still won't budge, so he leaves it behind, picks up the fish and starts looking around for the Night Fury. Little did they knew the Night Fury was watching them from on top a rock Hiccup and Bee sees the Night Fury as it creeps closer learning their movements keeping it distance. Hiccup offers the fish to the Dragon, as the Dragon creeps a little closer it notice Hiccup's dagger, as moves back in alarm Hiccup reaches for the dagger, the Dragon growls feeling threaten. Hiccup pulls the dagger out drops it on the ground, picks it up with his right foot and throws it in the pond, the dragon's attitude change the eye pupils change to like cat's eyes, Hiccup offers the fish again Bumblebee steps back as the dragon creeps closer, the Night Fury opens it's mouth, and to both Hiccup's and Bee's surprise there was no teeth, Hiccup: "Huh, toothless? I could have sworn you had..." He was interrupted by the set of jaws that popped and snatch the fish out of his hand and ate it in two bites. Bumblebee beeping: "(Wow...)." Hiccup:"... Teeth. "The dragon looks at Hiccup and moves closer to Hiccup as Hiccup moves back. ,Hu, hu, no, no, no I-I-I don't have anymore." But the dragon wasn't asking for anymore but instead regurgitates the other half of the fish into Hiccup's lap. Hiccup was a little gross out and Bee looked like he was gonna throw up. The dragon lifts up and sits on his hind legs, as Hiccup gives a nervous smile, the dragon encourages Hiccup to eat it... Hiccup: "(Sighs) Uh..." Then Hiccup takes a small bite of the fish that was covered in saliva. Bumblebee beeping: "(Ho my Primus that's discussing.)." "Mmm..." Hiccup is trying to pretend to like it an he tries to swallow it and is its hard but worth it. The Hiccup gives a nervous smile the dragon also gave a smile without teeth. Hiccup raises his hand but the dragon still didn't full trust him so he growls and flys away to the side of the pond, and uses his fire to make a small warm spot and tries to sleep, and notice Hiccup and Bee siting next to him the dragon ignores them and tries to sleep. Hiccup tries to get closer and reach his hand out but the Night Fury lifts his tail fin Hiccup jumps up and walks away so dose the Night Fury.

In the last evening the Dragon was sleeping upside down on a tree branch like a bat. And see Hiccup and Bumblebee siting on a rock and bolder, Hiccup uses a stick to draw the Night Fury but in a calm mood, Bee uses a bigger stick and draws the Autobot symbol the Night Fury moves close next to Hiccup and sees what he and Bee are doing. The Night Fury has and idea and pulls a tree branch and starts drawing Hiccup. But it looks like a giant scribal not even close but it didn't matter as Hiccup walks he steps on the lines the Night Fury draws the Night Fury growls at Hiccup and alarm Hiccup and removes his foot then the Night Fury is calm so Hiccup steps on the line on purpose two times the third time steps over it, tries to not on the other lines it was like almost a dance. As Hiccup turn's around seeing the Night Fury, he reach out his hand, though the Night Fury gave a confuse look and snarls a bit, so Hiccup pulls back his hand a bit, the closes his eyes and head down reach out his hand again. The Night Fury was confused at first but he felt like he could trust both him and Bee so he closes his eyes pleases his snout on Hiccups hand, Hiccup was surprise and when the dragon remove his snout from his hand he scurried away then Hiccup was more surprise then anyone.

Gobber, Hiccup, the other teens were sitting on one the catapult towers. Gobber:"... And with one twist he took my hand, and swallows it whole, and I looked into his face. I was delicious! He must have pass the word because it wasn't a month till another one took my leg!" The teens were in ah. Ultra Magnus: "You wanna know my first raid was like? It was horrible I fought against three Monstrous Nightmares with my Hammer forcing them to fly away then a fourth one attacked from behind by fire breathing me when my guard was down the coward... While I was on the ground the beast tries to bite my arm but he broke some of his teeth! Then I grab him and started punching his till he flew away." Fishlegs: "Isn't wired that your hand was inside a dragon and your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crush it's heart or something." Ratchet: "Now Fishlegs the scientifically impossible the hand has to attach to the nerve clusters of the brain." Snotlout: "I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenger your beautiful hand, and your, beautiful foot, and Magnus I'll avenger you magnificent back. I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight with my face and I'll go for their backs when their guards are down let's see how they like it!" Gobber: "Uh-uh-uh, no. It's the wings or the tails you really want. If it can't fly it can't get away, a downed Dragon... Is a dead dragon." Gobber stretches and yawn. "Alright I'm off to bed and you should be too. Tomorrow we're going after the big boys! Slowly, but surly, making our way to Monstrous Nightmare! But who will with the Honor of killing it?" Tuffnut: "It's gonna be me, it my destiny! Look!" Fishlegs: "(Gasp) your mom let you get a tattoo?" Tuffnut: "That's not a tattoo it a birth mark." Ruffnut: "I've been stuck with you since birth and I've never seen that." Unknown to any besides Astrid, and Acree Hiccup and Bee were running to the. Blacksmith building.

Late that night Hiccup pulled out his book and flipped to the Night Fury page and redraw the left tale fin. And started on working making a new tail fin for the Night Fury (which he names Toothless if your wondering.) it was long nearly took all night but worth it in the end using both metal and some cloth he made a new tail fin.

**To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup and Bumblebee return to the cove with a basket of fish and one eel. Hiccup: "Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope... I hope you're hungry." Hiccup kicks the basket of fish and one eel. "Ok, that's disgusting." Bumblebee beeping: "(You can say that's again amigo.)." Hiccup: "We've got some salmon, some Icelandic cod... And a whole smoked eel." Toothless was surprise when Hiccup said eel and snarled. Hiccup picks up the eel Toothless panic because he was scared. (I know a fire breathing reptile scared of an eel but elephants are scared of mice.). "No, no, no, no, no! It's ok." Hiccup tosses the eel away Bumblebee gets it the foot, Bumblebee beeping: "(Ah! That's just gross even in Cybertronian language.)." Hiccup: "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." Then Toothless started to eat the fish, as Hiccup went behind Toothless Bee feels worried for Hiccup. "That's it. That's is." Just stick with the good stuff. "And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here. Minding my own business." So Hiccup and Bee are trying to strap on the prosthetic tail fin but Toothless, keeps moving the tail. When Toothless raises his tail a bit. "It's ok." Toothless start looking in the basket for more fish and he's still long enough for Hiccup and Bee to attach it. "Ok." Toothless starts to get suspicious the his suspicions turns into a surprise look on his face. And starts raising his wing getting ready to take off. Hiccup unfolds the prosthetic tail fin. "It's not too bad. It works what do think Bee... Whoa! whooaa! No, no, no, no!" Bumblebee beeping: "(HICCUP! I'M COMING!)." Hiccup hanging on for dear life then Toothless starts falling Hiccup unfolds the tail fin and starts stirring as the two flu into the sky. Oh my...! It's working! The he stirs left by the tail fin so Toothless goes left by tail fin's current. Yes, yes! I did it! Toothless looks back and sees Hiccup make a turn right throwing Hiccup into the pond. Hiccup: Aaah! As Toothless tries to fly away the prosthetic tail fin was foiled as so he lands in the pond. (Not a bad crash landing.). Hiccup: Yeah!

in the Ring Gobber's teaching the teens new lessons. Gobber: "Today is about teamwork." Then a double door burst open with smoke coming out of it. "Now a wet dragon head can't lights its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is 'extra' tricky. One breaths gas the head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Fishlegs: "Razor-sharp serrated that injects venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attach, chocking its victims..." Hiccup: "(Whispering) Will you 'please' stop that?" Everyone was back to back Hiccup with Fishlegs, Astrid with Ruffnut, and Snotlout with Tuffnut. Snotlout: "If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna... There!" The two threw water at what they thought was the Zippleback but really was Astrid and Ruffnut when the smoke clears. Ruffnut: "Hay, It's us, idiots!" Tuffnut: "Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Snotlout thinks of an excuse Snotlout: "Not there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure... Ow." Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throw her bucket at Tuffnut's head and he fall back on his back only to be pulled by the dragon. Astrid: "Wait." Tuffnut yelling in pain the Zippleback swings it's tail from behind Astrid and Ruffnut's back of their legs. As Tuffnut run screaming Tuffnut: "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Fishlegs: "Chances of survival ares dwindling into signal digits now." The Zippleback shows one of its head's Fiahleg over reacts splash the bucket of water in the dragon's head only to find out it was the gas-head. "Oh heh! Wrong head." The dragon sprays Fishlegs with the gas. Gobber: "(Yelling) Fishlegs!" Fishlegs runs screaming like a girl. The gas-head sees Hiccup and the spark-head getting ready to light the gas. "Now, Hiccup!" Hiccup tries to splash water on the spark-head but not so good. Hiccup: "Oh, come on." The dragons heads creed up to Hiccup. As it startles Hiccup knocking him down on his back both heads getting ready to tar him apart they smell something familiar... Gobber: "Hiccup!" Gobber runs to Hiccup but stops in his tracks because the dragon started shrinking in fear. Hiccup: "Back, back, back! Now don't make tell you again! Yes! That's right!" From the side of the aren both Optimus, and Gothi (The village elder.) watches and they were surprise especially Optimus. Optimus Prime: "By the AllSpark!" Gothi nodds in agreement. Hiccup: "Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." As Hiccup lifts the right side of his vest a pulls out the eel (The same eel he almost fed Toothless with.) and throws it in the the dragon's cage. Hiccup closes the cage doors. Hiccup turn around and everyone was giving a surprise look on their faces. "Ok, so are we done? 'Cause I've got some things I need to... Yep, see you tomorrow!"

At the blacksmith building Hiccup started building a saddle for Toothless. The next day at the Valley Hiccup, and Bee try to put the saddle on Toothless but he started acting like a kitten playing, started running around. "Hay!" After a while Hiccup started riding on Toothless and using a rope to pull the prosthetic tail fin. When he pull it to the left Toothless goes right and Hiccup falls off, back at the blacksmith building he made a latch to hold him on the saddle. The next day they started flying again this time Hiccup ties the rope to his foot, but almost a no go, they landed in a felid with talk grass as Hiccup walks away he turn to see Toothless rolling around in the grass like a playful kitten. So Hiccup picked a small piece of the grass and started using it the ring up against the Gronckle after hitting Snotloud it targets Hiccup charges but Hiccup has his hand out with the grass, the Gronckle stop in mid charge and sifts the grass a remember the grass that's it eyes pupils gone from lizard to love able creature, Hiccup rubs the grass on the Gronckle's noise, the Gronckle acting like a dog when it's master rubs it's belly. Everyone in the village was surprise as for Gothi had her suspicions, Optimus "Smile" for the first time in years after Hiccup's mother was taken. The teens and Autobots were in inspired by Hiccup all but Astrid and Arcee. Snotlout: "I've never seen a Gronckle do that before." WheelJack: "Look like this kid's got some trick up his sleeves Bulk." Bulkhead: "Sure dose Jackie. Sure dose." Ratchet: "For 'once' you don't need medical attention for your actions that was amazing! How did you calm the dragon down?" Hiccup: "I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead I'll catch up with you." As he runs away with Bee who transformers into a Camaro and drives off with Hiccup inside. Arcee: "There's no way a mess up like that gets that lucky in two days." Back in the cove Hiccup scratches Toothless like a dog and Toothless loves it. But when Hiccup scratches the chin Toothless falls asleep. Hiccup looks at his hand and he found another new tick. The next day in the ring Astird throws an axe but the Nadder doges it, and charges to Hiccup and stops in mid charge and smells Hiccup. Hiccup purposely drops his weapon down. Astrid starts yelling while charges at the Nadder with her axe. Hiccup scratches the Nadder from the back neck to the chin and it fall asleep. Later that night in the Great Hall everybody ran to Hiccup, and Bumblebee, while Astrid and Arcee started to get jealous. The next day Toothless to catch a little shiny light that was a reflection of the suns light off Hiccup's hammer, Bee tries it and Toothless started chasing it the cliff side. In the ring a small dragon to face. Gobber: "Meet the Terrible Terror." All came out was a lizard about the size of a small dog. With tiny wings and small horns. Tuffnut: "(Scoffs) It's like the size of my..." The Terrible Terror attacks Tuffnut and bits down on his nose. "Get it off! "The tiny dragon saw a shiny light and fallow's it. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" The shiny light was reflecting from Hiccup's shield. Hiccup tricked the tiny dragon back into its cage. "Wow! He's better then you and Arcee ever were." Out in the wood Astrid cape throwing her axe at a tree to relive anger. Arcee just watch and she was more anger then her because she train Astrid since she could walk. Then they saw Hiccup with his saddle and Bee with him so they walked away. Yet Astrid and Arcee fallowed them till they lost them. (Hiccup can hind in plain site but Bee that's a little harder but still manage to loss them.) In the cove tied a rope straight from the prosthetic tail to the saddle. Tied to Bumblebee's arm Hiccup and Toothless began to hover against the wind. Hiccup stared drawing down the angles of the prosthetic tail to move Toothless tries hovering again but the rope snapped and the landed in the woods, and if things couldn't get any worse the latch is stuck, so in the cover of night Hiccup waited for a close clear. Viking: Hiccup, Bumblebee. They just wave hello. They waited till the man left and started walking secretly to the blacksmith building. They hope to fix this mess then Toothless see a bucket thinks there's fish in but no fish so he tosses it and it hit something Astrid and Arcee heard it and ran to the building. Hiccup tries to unhook himself to the saddle but Astrid knocks Astrid: "Hiccup? Are you in there?" Hiccup jumps out and tries to act cool and calm, Hiccup: "Astrid Acree. Hey, Hi Astrid Arcee, hi Astrid Acree, hi Astrid Arcee." Astrid: "I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Hiccup: "Ho. (Nervous chuckle)" Astrid: "Well, weirder." Arcee: "What's you got behind the blacksmith building a dragon or something?" Then Hiccup was being lifted then pulled in the building by Toothless Astrid opens the doors and Hiccup is gone. Hiccup riding Toothless to get away Bee stayed behind to cover their escape.

At the dock the ships or in this case a ship is returning Ratchet when down to the dock to help any wounded Vikings. Gobber: "I trust you found the nest, at least?" Stoick the vast: "Not even close." Gobber: "Oh excellent." Stoick the vast: "I hope you had a little more success then me." Gobber: "If by success that your parenting troubles are over, yes. Stoick looks at Gobber with a confused look on his face." Then many Viking came a great look on their face think the old Hiccup nuisance. Stoick turn to Gobber and asks Stoick the vast: "He's gone?" Gobber answers: "Yeah. Most afternoons but who can blame him? The life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." Stoick the vast: "Hiccup?" Goober: "Who thought of it eh? He has this way with the beast." Stoick was finally happy about his, he hasn't been happy since he was born.

Mean while Hiccup was flying with Toothless and it was training, Hiccup: "Ok, there bud we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go. Position... Three... No, four." Hiccup bents his foot to stire, and they started to soar like egals and other soaring birds. Toothless was happy becuase he can fly again and Hiccup's happy because his dragon friend gave him purpose. "Alright. It's go time. It's go time." So Toothless soars down the wind in Hiccup's hair it was amazing. "Come on buddy! Com. On Buddy!" The two flu through between two rock pilers and under a rock sealing. Yes, it worked! They flu nicely till they flu in to a rock pillars. "Sorry!" And they hit anohter one. "That's my fault." Toothless uses one of his ears to smack Hiccup in the side of his head. "Yeah, I'm on it! Position four, uh three. Yeah! Go, baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! the wind in my..." Then the cheat sheet flews off. "Cheat sheet! Stop!" Hiccup tries to catch it and dose but Toothless stops and if things couldn't get worse it did Hiccup is detach to the saddle and both Hiccup and Toothless start falling! "No! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Ho, no! All right, ok you've gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no, no, no. Come back towards me. Come back... Ow!" Hiccup slapped by the prosthetic tail fin. Hiccup get closer and tries to reach the saddle and laches on just at the last minute and Hiccup pulls Toothless back and tries to read the cheat sheet but the wind is making it difficult and forgets it on purpose and gose by memory and instinct and quartenats the tail fin and doges the giant rock pillars. "Yeah!" Then Toothless shots a plasma blast and it turns into fire. "Oh, come on. "So they fly into the fire and not harmd in anyway.

Hiccup still trying to get over his shock till finally he dose. Toothless, Hiccup, and Bee are siting on the side of a cliff but still fare away for safety. Then Toothless regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup: "Uh... No, thanks. I'm good." Gesturing a fish he's cooking on a stick. Bumblebee beeping: "(That's still grosses me out. Why dose he do that I'll never know.)." Then four Terrible Terrors flies in where Hiccup, Bee and Toothless are siting and laying down. Hiccup was a bit scared Toothless growls and protecting his pile of fish. One Terrible Terror tries to still food from Toothless but he snarls at him, another one stills the fish head Toothless coved up and starts eating it, the other one wants it so he tries to still it but he's stopped by the first one who stole it and he breaths fire at the Terrible Terror. Then one of the fishes sprouts up and is being stolen by a third Terrible Terror and Toothless grabs it and rips it and eats it the Toothless starts laughing in a Dargon bellow. The Terrible Terror is getting read to shoot fire but is shot by Toothless in the mouth before the little dragon can even light it. The little dragon made a little squeak. Hiccup: "Hun. Not so fire proof on the inside, are you? Here you go." Hiccup throws the fish he had. And the tiny dragon starts eating it, and moves to Hiccup's side. The othe three are clinging up Bumblebee. Bumblebee beeping: "(Ah, cute little critters, why would people think you're a threat just becuase you can breath fire? That's a poor excuse.)." The Terrible Terror starts puring and move to Hiccup's side and sleeps under Hiccup's arm. Hiccup: "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the blacksmith building Hiccup's in his privet room where draws new inventions and draws pictures of Toothless, now he's just killing time by pushing his pencil with his finger and rolls or back and forth and he started to hear footsteps and sees his dad, so Hiccup panic and covers is drawings of Toothless. Hiccup: "Dad! You're back! Hu, Gobber's not here so..." Stoick the vast: "I know." Stoick tries to fit through the door but it's tuff because Hiccup made it his size. "I came looking for you." Hiccup: "You did?" Stoick the vast: "You've been keeping secrets." Hiccup: "(Stammers) I ha? Have?" Stoick the vast: "Just how long did you think you can hide it for me?" Hiccup: "I... I... I... Don't know what you're..." Stoick the vast: "Nothing happens on this island without me, or Magnus, and Optimus hearing about it." Hiccup: "Oh?" Stoick the vast: "So... Let's talk... About that dragon." Hiccup: "Oh gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I... I was gonna tell you. I just didn't know how to tell you... "The Stoick chuckles and Hiccup starts laughing too but nervously. "You're... You're not upset?" Stoick the vast: "What?! I was hoping for this!" Hiccup: "Uh... You were?" Stoick the vast: "And believe me it only gets better! Wait till you sill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a feeling! You really had me going there, son!" As he nudges Hiccup in a empty barrel by accident. "All those years of the worst Viking Berk ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor almighty! (Sighs) With you doing so well in the ring... We finally ave something to talk about." A moment of silence, and awkwardness (Because they haven't full talked as equals in years they talk just not as equals because Hiccup tries to earn his father's love and respect for years.) till finally breaking silence Stoick gives Hiccup a present a helmet. "Ho. Here, I, uh, I brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring." Hiccup: "Wow. Thanks." Stoick the vast: "Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate." Hiccup (Nervous chuckle). Stoick the vast: "Matching set. It keep her close, you know. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held your end of the deal." Hiccup: "(Yawns) I should really get to bed." Stoick the vast: "Yes, good. Ok' good talk." Hiccup: "I'll see you back the house. Thanks for stopping by... And for the breast hat." Stoick the vast: "I hope you like the hat." Stoick the vast: "Well, uh... Good night." As Stoick leaves the room he feels proud know his son's doing great as he walks away he tips a few weapons over.

The next day Hiccup and Astrid are the only two left and they're fighting a Gronckle. Hiccup wearing the breast hat and using a axe and shield Astrid only and axe. Astrid: "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing". Hiccup: "Please, by all means." Hiccup gets up and sees his father and Bee and smiles a bit then it disappears as he'd turns around to the Gronckle. Astrid is sneaking up one it getting ready to go for the kill. Astrid: "This time, this time for sure!" Then she charges at the beast only to find Hiccup already neutralize it and she got really TICKED OFF. (Frustrated) "NO! NO, SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE-BUCKET!" Stoick the vast: "Wait! Wait." Hiccup: "So later." Gobber stops him from walking away Gobber: "Oh! Not so fast." Hiccup: "I'm kinda late for... " Astrid interrupt Hiccup. Astrid: "What?! Late for what exactly?" Stoick the vast: "Quiet down! The elder has decided." Gobber gets between Hiccup and Astrid, Gobber raises his hook arm for Astrid and Gothi nodds no, Gobber raises his normal hand for Hiccup, and Gothi nodds yes. Then everyone cheers like crazy. Gobber: "Oh, you've done it. You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Then the Teens and Autobots lifts him off the ground, WheelJack: That's how it done Wrecker style! The WheelJack and Bulkhead chest pump. Stoick the vast: "That's my boy." Hiccup: "Yeah. Yes. I can't wait. I'm am so..."

"...Leaving we're leaving. Hiccup and Bee are at the Valley and getting ready to leave. Let's pack up. Looks like you, me, and Bumblebee are taking a little vacation. Forever." Bumblebee beeping: "(Are you sure we should leave I mean you shouldn't leave home? I had to leave home because of the war, you shouldn't leave because you have to kill a dragon.)." Hiccup: "I have too I don't want to kill an innocent animal." As Hiccup unfolds a basket of fish. "Ah, man." As he gets up he sees Astrid sharing her axe while sitting on a bolder and Arcee standing behind the bolder and they spook Hiccup and Bee. "(Gasp) What the...?! (Stammers) What are you two doing here?" Astrid: "Me and Arcee wanna know what's going on. No one gets as good as you. Especially you. Start talking! Are you and Bee training with someone?" Arcee: "No way the town mess up can become a great Viking in a week." Hiccup: "Training (stammer)?" Astrid: "It better not involve this." Gesturing his saddle suit that he wear to attach himself to the saddle. Hiccup: "I know this looks really bad, but see this... This is, uh... Aaah!" Astrid pulls Hiccup down and he gets up. "You're right. You're right. You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me. It time everyone knew. Drag me and Bee back, go head. Here we go... Ow." Astrid twists Hiccup's arm. "Why would you do that?!" The Astrid kicks Hiccup in the chest while he was getting up and says Astrid: "That's for the lies." Then she drops the butt of her axe on Hiccup. And that's for everything else. Then Toothless roars Hiccup: "Ah, man." The Toothless charges at Astrid and Arcee. Astrid: "(Gasp) Get down! Run, run!" As Astrid and Arcee were in battle poisons Hiccup and Bee stop them Hiccup: "No! It's ok! It's ok. They're friends. You two just scared him." As Toothless calms down. Astrid: "We scared him?!" Arcee: "Who is 'him'?" Hiccup: "Uh... Astrid, Arcee Toothless, Toothless, Astrid and Arcee." Toothless snarled at them. Then Arcee transforms into a motorcycle and Astrid starts running to the village to tell everyone. Hiccup: "(Mining Farefan) Da, da, da, we're dead." Then Toothless scurries away. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going. Bumblebee beeping: "(I'll try and stop Arcee you get Astird.)." Hiccup: "You got it Bee."

As Astrid is running in the woods to the village she's take to the sky by Hiccup and Toothless Astrid: "Oh, Great Odin's ghost. oh, this is!" Astrid screams as she's being flown through the sky till they landed on a tree Astrid hanging by a tree branch. Astrid:" Hiccup, get me down from here!" Hiccup: "You have to give me a chance to explain." Astrid: "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" Hiccup: "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astird." As Astrid climbs on Toothless. Astrid: "Now get me down." Hiccup: "Toothless, down. Gently. See? Nothing to be afraid of." As Toothless whip out his wings and getting ready to take off. He lunches like a jet. Astrid started screaming. .Whaaah! Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad Dragon! (Nervous laughing) He's not usually like this. Oh, no." Then Astrid Screams more and lands in the water and out a few times. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Then Toothless flies up and starts spinning. And now the spinning. "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Astrid: "Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing." The roller coaster ride of the Night Fury is over and now starts the soaring through the heavens and the beautify can be put in to words Astrid put her hand in the clouds and feel like the Valkyrie.

Arcee is stopped by Bumblebee. Bumblebee beeping: "(Arcee listen I know Hiccup and me are keeping a dragon secret and we learn the weaknesses of dragons through him but he's like a kitten when he's nice wants you get to know him.)" Arcee: "Bee those things are killers that Night Fury is no different like Gobber said dragons always goes for the kill!" Bumblebee beeping: "(When we found him in the woods a while back he had the chance to kill us but didn't they're not what the humans and the other Autobots and you think they are.). (Just look in the sky and you'll see my point.)." Bumblebee places a small camera on Toothless right wing to see what Hiccup and Toothless sees.

As Hiccup, and Astrid still flew till the sky turns night and they see Berk at night and it beautiful. Astrid: "All right, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing." As the two soar the sky Astrid pops the question. "So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you'll have to kill... (Whisper) Kill a dragon." Hiccup: "Don't remind me. Then Toothless acted like he was force to go to the Dragon's nest. Toothless what's wrong? Whoa! What is it?" Then different dragons came into the fog with their next kill. Get down. Astrid: "What's going on?" Hiccup: "I don't know. Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud..." But Toothless had no control of himself. It look like they're hauling in their kill. Astrid: "Uh... What dose that make us?" As they past dragons the dragons notice them but ignores them thinking they're not a threat.

Arcee: "See Bumblebee the Night Fury was playing you and Hiccup for fools!" Bumblebee beeping: "(No look at Toothless eye, it's like he's not in control.)" Bumblebee rotates the camera to Toothless's right eye and sees he's hypnotics.

As Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and the other dragons fly into a volcano they see they're dropping their food in a giant foggy hole. Hiccup: "What my dad wouldn't give to find this. "As Toothless land behind a rock pilar. "(Sarcastically) It's satisfying to know that are food is being dumped down a hole." Astrid: "They're not eating any of it." Then a tried Gronckle coughs up a fish then a large rumbling nose and a 'GIANT' dragon eats the Gronckle whole forcing the other dragon to scurry in fear. Astrid: "What is that?" The Titan of dragon's smells a new smell Hiccup: All right, bud we gotta get out of here... Now. As the Titan dragon (called the Red or Green death they always change the name but I'm sticking with Red death.) tries to catch Toothless and the others but then every dragon started to flee the cave all but one Zippleback.

As they return from the cave began to explain why the dragons raid in the first place. "No, it totally make sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's go find your dad and Optimus." Hiccup: "No! No. No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid we have to think this through carefully." Astrid: "Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest, the thing we've been after since Viking first sailed here, and you wanna keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" Hiccup turns around with a very serious look on his face Hiccup: "Yes." Astrid: "Ok. Then what do we do?" Hiccup: "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Astrid: "Ok." Then she punches Hiccup in the right arm. "That's for kidnaping me." After that she kisses him on the cheek. "That's for everything else." Hiccup finally got his first kiss on the cheek. On the way to pick up Astrid and Hiccup Arcee and Bumblebee started talking about the dragon's nest. Bumblebee beeping: "(So that's why the dragons raid they're simply slaves to that dragon queen.)." And Arcee finishes Arcee: "So that make the Vikings the field they graze for the queen and if they don't bring any more food they die." As Arcee and Bumblebee reach the drop zone where Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless landed Arcee feels like its time to go home. "Alright Astrid let's roll we need to get home." Hiccup looks at Toothless and Bee as Astrid hops on Arcee in motorcycle form and as they drive off Toothless and Bee look at Hiccup. Hiccup: "What are you two looking at?"

**To be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone was heading to the dragon training arena a Viking stop to ask Ratchet. Viking: "Ratchet, wanna go see Hiccup kill a Monstrous Nightmare?" Ratchet responded. Ratchet: "An innocent animal force to fight a human boy in the right of passage in the appeasement of human specters? (Shudders) Blood sport." Viking: "Yeah! So you coming?" Ratchet: "No, I'm not going. It goes against everything the Autobots stand for." While every other Autobot and the teens has go to the arena.

As the crowd was cheering Stoick come out makes a speech. Stoick the vast: "Well, I can show my face in public again! If anyone told me in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from, well, being, uh... 'Hiccup', in placing first in dragon training? Well I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he gone mad!" The crowd laughs. "And you know it! Here we are. And no one is more surprised... Or more 'proud', then I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd cheering all but Optimus, Ultra-Magnus, Bee, Arcee, Ratchet, and Astrid. Astrid: "Be carful with that dragon." Hiccup looks at his father and sees him happy but Hiccup's sad on the inside. Hiccup: "It's... Not the dragon I'm worried about." Astrid: "What are you gonna do?" Hiccup: "Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid, if something... Goes wrong, just make sure the don't find Toothless." Astrid: "I will so will Bee, and Arcee. Just... Promise me it won't go wrong." Gobber: "It's time Hiccup, knock them dead." Hiccup puts on his helmet and picks up a shield and a dagger. Stoick the vast: "I would have gone for the hammer." Hiccup takes a deep inhale and exhale Hiccup: "I'm ready." As they raise the Monstrous Nightmare's cage the dragon POPS OUT (looks like some work up on the wrong side of his bed this morning.) so the Monstrous Nightmare goes crazy and just shoot fire out of the ring where a few Viking got out of the way in time. The dragon sees Hiccup and slowly making it way to Hiccup like a lion hunting a guzzle at close range. Bumblebee beeping: "(Oh, Primus help him.)." Every Viking is telling him to kill it but instead Hiccup drops his dagger and Shield on purpose and throws his helmet. Stoick the vast: "What's he doing?" Hiccup is calming the dragon down with a calm voice. Hiccup: "It's ok. It's ok. I'm not one of them." Then slowly tries to place his hand on the dragon and everyone's surprise. Ratchet: "By the AllSpark!" Optimus Prime: "Looks like there could be a peaceful resolution after all." Stoick the vast: "Stop the fight." Hiccup: "No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." The Stoick got up from his chair and smashes his hammer on a bare of the arena Stoick the vast:"(Yelling) I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Optimus Prime: "Stoick, No!" Then the dragon goes berserk and tries to attack Hiccup.

In the Valley Toothless heard Hiccup's screams and tries to climb out of the valley and finally does and races to Hiccup's add.

Meanwhile Hiccup still trying to out run the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick goes and tries to save his son Stoick the vast: "Out of my way!" Astrid: "Hiccup!" Astrid turn a picks up an emergency axe and uses it to lift the entrance door open. "Hiccup!" Astrid picks up a blunt weapon and throws it at the dragon now it started chasing her. Till Stoick lift the door and tells the kids to head his way then Arcee and Bee try to Help Hiccup but the Monstrous Nightmare shoots fire at the door forcing Hiccup to turn to the Dragon and get caught in its claws. Then Gobber hears a familiar sound and the Toothless jumps and shoots a blast at the bare then there's smoke covering the ring no one, not even the Autobots can see. As the smoke clears everyone see Toothless and the Monstrous. Nightmare fighting it out. Gobber: "Night Fury." Optimus started to feel the Matrix of Leadership grow stronger near the Night Fury. Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare continues to fight then is goes for Hiccup again but Toothless is protecting Hiccup from the other dragon. Everyone was watching and seeing the black dragon protecting his human friend and roars at the red dragon forcing it back to its cage. Hiccup gets up and tries to push Toothless away for his own protection. Hiccup: "All right, Toothless go! Get out of here!" Then almost every Viking jumps into the ring to catch the Night Fury. "Go! Go!" Then Stoick picks up and axe and charges at the dragon. Astrid: "Stoick, no!" Hiccup: "Dad, he won't hurt you!" Toothless reacts in protecting Hiccup he sees Stoick and the other Vikings and in self defense fights back. "No, no, no, no, no!" Then Toothless jumps on Stoick and that's him on his back. "Toothless stop! "Toothless getting read to breath fire on Stoick's head. "No! NO!" Then Toothless stop in mid gas and turn his head to Hiccup. A Viking punches Toothless and manny Viking tackle him off Stoick. No, no! Please just don't hurt him. Astrid, Bee and Arcee hold Hiccup back from getting him hurt and making things worse. "Please don't hurt him." Stoick looks at Hiccup but in a mad mood.

In the Great Hall Stoick toss Hiccup. Optimus is talking to be but will get to that later. Stoick the vast: "I should have know. Should have seen the signs." Hiccup: "Dad..." Stoick the vast: "We had a deal!" Hiccup: "I know, we did, was before I, I... Agh, it's all mess up... "Stick the vast: "So everything in the ring a tick? A lie!" Hiccup: "I'd screwed up. I should have toiled you before now; just... Take it out on 'me,' be mad at 'me' but please... Just don't hurt Toothless!" Stoick is in shock of what Hiccup said. Stoick the vast: "The dragon? That's worried about? Not the people he almost killed?" Hiccup: "H-he was protecting me, he's not dangerous! "Stoick the vast: "They've killed 'hundreds' of us!" Hiccup: "And we've killed 'thousands' of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's, something 'else' on their island, Dad, it... It's a dragon like..." Stoick interrupts Hiccup after hearing the words 'their Islands'. Stoick the vast: "Their 'island'! You've been to the nest?" Hiccup realized his mistake. Hiccup: "Did I say nest?" Stoick is demandingly. Stoick the vast: "How did you find it?" Hiccup: "What, no, I, I didn't! Toothless did, only a dragon can find the island!" Stoick pauses think about what Hiccup said Hiccup realizing his lattes mistake. "Oh no, Dad, please, it's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against, it's like a nothing you ever face!" Stoick shoves Hiccup aside. "Dad please, I promise you won't win this one!" Stoick just walks away ignoring Hiccup's warning. "For 'once' in your 'life' will you just 'listen' to me?!" As Hiccup runs to Stoick and tries to pull him back Stoick throws Hiccup aside. Hiccup lays on the floor Stoick turns around says to Hiccup Stoick the vast: "You've thrown your lot in with 'them'. You're not a Viking... You're not my son." Hiccup was in shocked after what his father said but he wasn't the only one Arcee was on top of the Great Hall's doors a hear every word her eyes widen after the last words. Stoick the vast: (Shouting) "READY THE SHIPS!" Stoick stops in his tracks feeling regret but he shakes it off. Arcee: "(In thought) Huh? What kind of a man would say that to his own child? It's disgraceful and dishonorable!" Then she scurry's way without being seen.

15 ships were at the dock make ready to leave, the Viking loaded their weapons on to the ships, and they started to loading Toothless on the ships in chains and a muzzle Toothless tries to break free but he can't. Hiccup and Bumblebee watches from a wooded floor attach to the dock at the docks with sadness knowing his father disowns him, his best friend chained like a slave, being used a dragon nest compus. Stoick the vast: "Set sail! We head for Helheim's gate!" Stoick looks up and see Hiccup and Bumblebee watching them. Stoick turns around and say to Toothless as Toothless looks at Stoick with anger in his eyes. "Lead us home devil." Toothless admits defeat. As Hiccup and Bee watch the ocean Astrid walk up to them Astrid: "It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend." Hiccup: "(Sarcastically) Thank you for summing that up." A moment of silence till Hiccup started to talk again. "Why couldn't I kill that dragon when we found him in the woods? Would've been better, for everyone..." Astrid: "Yep. Lot of us would do it. So why didn't you?" Astrid paused for a minute and asks again. "Why didn't you?" Hiccup: "I don't know... I couldn't." Astrid: "That's not an answer." Hiccup: "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Astrid: "Cause I wanna remember what you say, right 'now'." Hiccup: "Agh, for the love... I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" Bumblebee beeping: (You said 'wouldn't' that time.)." Hiccup: "Agh I whatever... I 'wouldn't'! 300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Another pause moment. Astrid: "First to ride one though." Bumblebee beeping: "(She has a point.)." Astrid: "So-o-o-o?" Hiccup: "I wouldn't kill him, because he look as freighted as 'I' was. I looked at him and I saw myself." Astrid: "(About Toothless) I bet he's really frighten now... What are you gonna do about it?" Hiccup: "Ehhh... Probably something stupid." Astrid: "Good, but you've already done that." Hiccup pauses for a minute. Hiccup: "Then something crazy...!" Astrid: "That's more like it." And she fallows him.

On the way Optimus stop Hiccup on the way to the dragon ring. Hiccup: "Optimus you can't stop me I need to save my dad!" Optimus Prime: "I'm not here to stop you but to tell you; ever since the day you was born..."

Flashback: Optimus Prime: "I felt the Matrix of leadership felt strong around you, and on the first night of a dragon raid with the first Night Fury attack I felt the same strength around it and in the ring I think that 'you' and the Night Fury you call 'Toothless' is chosen by the Matrix of leadership. I believe the universe has plans for you two...flashback ending."

Hiccup: "Wow... So what dose that make me and Toothless?" Optimus Prime: "I think the Matrix has chosen you two to be worth of the title of Primes." Hiccup was speechless.

Meanwhile the ship were about to enter Helheim's gates. They watch through the fog Stoick the vast: "Stand your position. Stay with in sight." Gobber starts muttering about if there is a plan and what it is. "Find the nest and take it." Gobber: "Ah of course. Send them running. The old Viking fold back. Nice and simple." Stoick the vast: "Shhh." Toothless ears start twitching and point the direction. Stoick goes to the helm and stirs the ship. "Step aside."

Back at the dragon ring the teens and Autobots make their aperence this time the Autobot fit through. Fishlesgs: "If you're planning on getting eaten I defiantly go with the Gronckle." Hiccup sees his friends and Autobots planning on helping him. Tuffnut approaches Hiccup. Tuffnut: "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon." Hiccup: "Um..." Tuffnut: "It's me." Snotlout pushes Tuffnut aside. Snotlout: "I love this plan." Hiccup: "I... Don't..." Ruffnut pushes Snotlout aside Rufftnu: "You're crazy! (Whispers, flirtatiously) I like that..." Then Astrid yanks one of Ruffnut's pony tails Astrid: "So... What is the plan?" Hiccuo smiles seeing his friends wanting to help him.

back at the fleet the head ship sees a ship hanging on a rock pillar Gobber: Oh, I was wondering where that went. As they get closer Toothless started to get a little crazy like wanted to run away. Stoick the vast: "Stay low and reay you weapons! "Then the reach land and it was the dragons nest. "(Whispers) We're here." As the animal noises continue as Stoick jumps off the ship the animal noises stop. We all know what this mean all hell is going to break look.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup slowly lures the Monstrous Nightmare by his hand slightly away from its snout the dragon exhales as Hiccup calmly brings the dragon out, the Teens and Autobots are surprise and a little scared especially Snotlout who picks up a spear head, but Astrid tell him not too. Astrid: "Uh-uh." Snotlout puts the spear down as Hiccup and the dragon gets closer to the gang Hiccup grabs Snotloud's hand on the dragon's snout. Snotlout: "Wait! What are you...?" Hiccup: "Shhh! Relax. It's ok. It's ok." So Hiccup places Snotlout's hand on the dragon's snout and it's calm as a cow. Snotlout feels one with the dragon. Snotlout: "Where are you going?" Snotlout said with fear as Hiccup went to a box to get some rope Hiccup: "You're gonna need something to help you hold on." The teens turn and see the other dragons: the Zippleback, Gronckle, and the Deadly Nadder. Optimus comes in the ring and makes a speech Optimus Prime: "Autobots, Teenage Vikings, and Dragons as you all know the entire Berk fleet has gone to dragon's nest and will awaken the slumbering Titan of the dragons. Hiccup looks at Optimus when he said 'dragon's nest'. Yes Bumblebee showed me the footage of the dragon's nest."

Flashback: Optimus Prime: "Bee, Arcee. You two better have a good reason protecting that Night Fury." Bumblebee beeping: "(When Hiccup took Astrid on Toothless that's the name Hiccup gave the dragon. They flew till Toothless was under some kind of mind control by the dragon queen.)." Bee shows Optimus and the other Autobots the giant dragon as it eats a Gronckle. Ratchet: "By the AllSpark!" Smokescreen: "What in the beard of Alpha Trion is that thing?!" Bumblebee beeping: "(I don't know but the other dragons are afraid of it so that's why they deliver food from other villages.)." Arcee: "And if they don't bring enough food back then they get eaten." Optimus knew their was a real reason the raids keep happening every year. End flashback.

"We now must join forces, or else forever be it's slaves. So today we stand together, or we fall divided." The Autobots, teens, and Dragons look at each other and nod in agreement to fight against this tyrant dragon. Hiccup is confused though. Hiccup: "I thought you can't kill any alien life form." Optimus Prime: "Freedom is the right of 'all' sentient beings including animals, and Berk and it's people even the dragons won't be free so long as that dragon lives and it's no different then that of a Decepticon." Tuffnut: "Yeah, just one question: How you guys gonna get to the island? You can't swim, and I don't think the dragons can carry you guys." WheelJack look at the teens with a smile on his face. WheelJack: "Unknown to any of you me, and Bulkhead have been secretly rebuilding our ship for the last 16 years so we can use it to help the humans find the dragon nest but now we can use it to help you guys and you guys can still ride the dragons." Everyone nods in agreement getting ready to go. Optimus Prime: "Autobot, and Dragon Riders; 'Let's roll'!"

Meanwhile the Berkian fleet made it deference attack with giant wooden spikes, and catapults. Stoick the vast: "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going break lose." Goober: "And my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Stoick the vast: "No matter how this end, it ends today." Then Stoick gives the signal to launch catapults at the mountain side. The mountain started to crumble and made a giant hole in the side. It was pitch black Stoick couldn't see till one of the catapult's launches a fire ball in the hole reviling over a number of different species of dragons. Stoick screams a battle cry then every dragon pours our and they're not even fighting the Vikings. Though the Viking are fighting but they just missing them. As the dragons fly away Toothless feels fear. Gobber: "Is that it?" Gobber didn't ask anymore a just gone with a simple victory. "We've done it!" Everyone cheers all but Stoick who hears Toothless trying to escape in fear know what they've awaken. Stoick the vast: "This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!" Then a huge rumbling came from the mountain like an earthquake and the floor begins to crack then a huge roar came from the hole and the slumbering Titan awakens. "(Yelling) GET CLEAR!" Then everyone retreats as the dragon queen burst out of the mountain. Gobber: "Beard of Thor! What is that?!" As every Viking retreats Stoick the vast: "Odin help us." The dragon queen roars at the Vikings. "Catapults!" Then a Viking: (Yells) "Fire!" So they launch boulders at it only making it mad. Another Viking: "(Yells) Get to the ships!" Stoick the vast: "No! No!" He knows it's suicide to head for the ships because the dragon queen breaths fire on the ship and every Viking abandons ships. Toothless still strap to on the ship. Gobber: "Smart that one." Stoick the vast: "I was a fool. Lead the men to the other side of the island! Gobber go with the men." Gobber: "I'm gonna stay. just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Stoick the vast: "I can buy the a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt!" Then Gobber grabs Stoick's hand the clutches hands together. Gobber: "Then I can double that time." Stoick smirks know if he and his friend is truely loyal so Stoick and Gobber turn to the dragon. Stoick the vast: "(Yelling) Here!" Gobber: "Ho-ho-ho no. Here!" The two charge at the beast Stoick picks up a wooden spike and throws it a the Dragon Queen's face. "(Yelling) Come on! Fight me!" Stoick the vast: "(Yelling) No! Me!" The dragon's getting ready to breath fire till it's shot from the back of its head by Hiccup and Astrid while ridding a Deadly Nadder. The four vehicles (A green van, a blue motorcycle, a yellow and black Comaro, and a blue semi truck) that charges from the left side of the island and transforms into Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ultra-Magnus, and coming from the right three vehicles come (a red semi, a blue and white sports car, and a ambulance.) and they transforms in to Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, and Ratchet. And in front of the dragon was the Autobot ship set on Autopilot while WheelJack fires at the beast. WheelJack: "(Yelling) THIS HOW ITS DONE WRECKER STYLE!" And the dragon rider crucial around the dragon the twins on the Zippleback, Fishlegs on the Gronckle, and Snotlout riding the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup: "Ruff, Tuff watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Tuffnut: "Look at us! We're on a dragon. We're on dragons! all of us!" Hiccup: "Up! Let's move it!" Gobber walks up next to Stoick and says to him Gobber: "Every bit boar-head stubborn Viking you ever were!" Stoick nods in agreement. Hiccup: Fishlegs, break it down! Fishlegs: "Ok! Heavily armored skull and tail made for both smashing and crushing! Steer clear of both. Small eye, large nostrils really hearing and smell!" Hiccup: "Ok, Lout, Legs hang in its bland spot, make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Ruffnut: "That's my specialty!" Tuffnut: "Since when?! Everyone know I'm more irritating! See?" Tuffnut flips the light head up side down and babbles. Hiccup: "Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Tuffnut: "Don't worry! Got it covered!" The dragon rider fly under the dragons tail. Fishlegs: "Yeah!" Ruffnut: "Whoo!" The twins are flying in front of the dragon queen. Tuffnut: "Troll! "Ruffnut: "Butt elf!" Tuffnut: "Bride of Grendel!" The dragon got really stemmed and fires at the twins. Then it's hit in the face by Bulkhead and Smokescreen. As Bulkhead and Bumblebee pick up a rock pillar and uses it as a shield. Bulkhead: "Rotten-Piece of flesh"! Bumblebee beeping: "(Ugly over size lizard!)." Smokescreen: "Butt of Unicron!" The dragon dint take kindly to those words either and fires on them! Bulkhead: "Incoming!" The heat was so intense that the pillar exploded and sending Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee, flying away though they're still alive but Bee loses his legs. Bulkhead and Smokescreen lift Bee up and carry him to safety. As for Hiccup and Astird reach the ship Toothless is on. Fishlegs, and Notloud bash their shields and weapons to make it confused. They stayed in the blind spot only to find it has six eyes the on both left and right side. Fishlegs: "Um, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Hiccup and Astrid hears Toothless cries for help Hiccup: "There!" Hiccup jumps of the Nadder and says to Astrid. "Go help the others!" Hiccup turns to help Toothless break free from his shackles. "Ok, hold on. Hold on." Snotlout, and Fishlegs continued to bash the weapons against their shields and it's working a little too well because the dragons they are riding started react as well. Snotlout: "It's working!" Fishlegs: "Yeah it's working!" Then the dragon Snotlout riding was getting confused and forced Snotlout off of him and land of the dragon queen. Fishlegs dragon was getting confused too. Fishlegs: "I've lost power on the Gronckle!" Snotlout do something! As Fishlegs and the Gronckle crash lands Fishlegs is on top. "I'm ok!" Then the gravity force the Gronckle to land on it's back. Fishlegs: "Less ok!" The dragon queen was getting ready to stomp on Fishleg and the Gronckle till Snotlout use his weapon to hit the dragon in two of it three eyes. Snotlout: "I can't miss what wrong, buddy? Got something in your eye?" Astrid flys near the dragon queen Astrid: "Yeah! You're the Viking!" The dragon queen takes the opportunity and throws Snotlout almost off he's still hanging on though. As the Autobots were still shooting at the dragon queen it stomps on the ship with Hiccup and Toothless on it. As Toothless sinks Hiccup tries to pull the chains but he's using his strength he has and trying to hold his breath but he can't do two things at once and he starts to lose consciousness then is pulled by something or someone and who to think Hiccup's father Stoick. Stoick places Hiccup on a rock shore and Ratchet attends both Hiccup, Bee's and other Vikings wounds. As Hiccup regains consciousness he's confused of who saved him Hiccup: "Dad?" Then Stoick dives in to save Toothless. At first Toothless was surprise to the man who chained him in the first place. Stoick brakes the chains and neck brace and frees Toothless. Then Toothless carries Stoick back to shore, and encourages Hiccup to get on him. "You got it, bud." Then Hiccup and Toothless see Bumblebee without his legs. "Ho my Gods. Don't worry Bee we'll avenge you." Then Stoick grabs Hiccups left had. Stoick the vast: "Hiccup! I'm sorry... For everything." Hiccup: "Yeah. Me, too." Stoick the vast: "You don't have to go up there." Hiccup: "We're Vikings it's an occupational hazert." Stoick grabs Hiccup's arm with both hands and says to him. Stoick the vast: "I'm proud to call you my son." Hiccup: "Thanks, dad." As Stoick let's go of his son Optimus comes and says to Hiccup and Toothless, Optimus Prime: "Hiccup, Toothless it's time to go up there and defeat the Titan Dragon. Now go and LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR! Till all are one!" Hiccup: "Till all are one!" Then Toothless and Hiccup flys up into the sky. As Hiccup flies to fight the dragon queen Optimus looks at Stoick. Optimus Prime: "At the end of day between Hiccup, Toothless and the Titan Dragon one shall stand, one shall fall."

Astrid: "He's up! Get Snotlout out of there." Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut argue on who gonna save Snotlout. Till they got close enough and he jumps on the Zippleback with the twins riding it. Snotlout: "I can't believe that worked!" The dragon queen suck in air to suck Astrid and the Nadder into its mouth. Then a dive bombing sound was heard. Viking: "Night Fury!" Gobber: "Get down!" Then Toothless shoots a plasma blast at the dragon queen's mouth and Astrid falls of the Nadder Hiccup and Toothless turn around a catch her in time. Hiccup: "Did you get her?" Toothless look to see Astrid smiling and he's smiling back then Toothless flips Astrid right side up and land on her feet. Astrid: "Go." Hiccup: "That thing has wings. Ok, let's see if it can use them!" Then Toothless stops in mid air and dives and shrike at the dragon making it even more angry. The dragon queen unfold it's wings and they're the size of two and half foot ball fields. "You think that did it?" The dragon queen chases Hiccup and Toothless though the island. "Well, he can fly." As Hiccup and Toothless out maneuver the large dragon causing it to hit large rocks. Then every Viking and Autobot cheered. Arcee: "I guess you were right Stoick." Stoick turn to see Arcee. Stoick the vast: "About what?" Acree: "That he was gonna be the strongest of them all." Then it was time for Hiccup to beat this thing once and for all when he and Toothless look up into the sky. Hiccup: "Ok, Toothless time to disappear. Come on, bud." So they go up into the cloudy sky the dragon queen fills its mouth with gas. Here it comes then the dragon queen shoots fire but misses as they got into thicker and deeper clouds. Hiccup and Toothless disappeared from the dragon's site. The dragon queen looks around and sees nothing till it got hit by Hiccup and Toothless 8 times. The dragon queen really got Pissed-off the breathed fire everywhere. It almost got Hiccup and Toothless but only got the prosthetic tail fin. "Watch out!" Hiccup looks at how bad the prosthetic tail fin the thought it was a good time to defeat the dragon queen. "Ok, time's up! Let's see if this works." Then Toothless and Hiccup dive to show them selfs to the dragon queen. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" The dragon queen tries to eat them but misses then Hiccup and Toothless dive and the dragon queen fallow (dumb idea if you ask me.) as they dove the prosthetic tail fin was falling apart. "Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." They kept diving the dragon queen narrowed it eye. "Hold Toothless." As the gas fill the dragon queens mouth. Hiccup tell Toothless to shoot. "Now!" Then Toothless spins around and shoot the gas before the dragon queen fired. The dragon queen sees the ground and widens it's eyes and tries to stop but it's wing started to make large holes so it couldn't stop then impacted the ground and exploded. A massive shockwave was send the Vikings and Autobots way they covered their faces and a huge explosion came from the dragon queen killing it instantly. As the fires got closer and closer Hiccup and Toothless kept dogging the spike on it's back the prosthetic tail fin lactates off then they reach the tail tip that was a giant mace like end. Hiccup and Toothless hit it, and Hiccup lactates off unconscious Toothless was conscious and flys is best to save his friend from the flames. As the smoke cover the island Stoick goes to find Hiccup. Stoick the vast: "(Coughing) Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" Stoick see Toothless and think he's with him. "(Gasping) Hiccup." So he runs to the Night Fury and doesn't see Hiccup and assumed he's dead. He fall to his knees and realized it his fault. "Ho, son." pause for a moment. "I did this."

**To be continue...**


	14. Chapter 14

As Stoick lays on his knees he realize it's his fault the Vikings, _Autobots,_ and_ the dragons (In a calm and nonaggressive mood.) the look and see Stoick and fearing the worse. Bulkhead and Smokescreen carrying Bumblebee, Bumblebee beeping: "(I've failed to protect Hiccup.)." As Toothless regains consciousness he look at Stoick. Stoick the vast: "(Sobs) Oh, son, I'm so sorry." Toothless looks at him and realize only a true father will admit his mistakes and reveals Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Stoick lifts his son up and removes his helmet and hears his heart beat. "He's alive. You brought him back alive." Then everyone cheer Ratchet: "Praise the AllSpark!" Bumblebee beeping: "(Thank Primus himself!)." Optimus smiled and the dragons are happy knowing the boy ended the war between Vikings of Berk, the Autobots and Dragons is alive. Stoick pleases his hand on Toothless and thanks him. Stoick the vast: "Thank you for saving my son." Gobber comes up and says Gobber: "While you know... Most of him."_

_As Hiccup a sleeps in a bed back home. Toothless been with him for a week, then Hiccup finally awakens. Toothless nuggets Hiccup in happiness, Hiccup "Hay, Toothless. I'm happy to see you, too, buddy". Then Toothless steps on Hiccup's waist. "(Groaning) What? Uh.. I'm in my house. Uh, you're in my house." Toothless starts moving around in joy. "Dose my dad know you're here? Hu... What? Oh, ok, ok. Toothless no. No Toothless. Toothless! Oh come, on." Hiccup stops when he realizd he's missing a left foot. And he slowly gets up and it's hard Toothless helps him as they walk to the door Hiccup sees a Monstrous Nightmare. "Toothless, stay here." Snotlout: "Come on guys. get ready! Hold on tight, here we go!" As Hiccup walks out of his house he sees the people of Berk and Dragons together and Bumblebee got new legs. "What? I knew it. I'm dead." Stoick the vast: "(Laughing) No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" A Viking: "Hay, look, it's Hiccup!" Then almost every Viking and the Autobots came to see Hiccup's awake. Stoick the vast: "Turn out all we need was a little more of this." Hiccup: "You just gestured to all of me." Stoick smiles. Gobber: "Well, most of you that bit's my and WheelJack's handiwork". WheelJack: "With a little Hiccup thrown in." Gobber: "So you'll think it'll do?" Hiccup: "I might make a few tweaks." Everyone laughs then Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm, Astrid: "That's for scaring me." Hiccup: "What, is it always going to be this way? 'Cause..." Then he's interrupted because Astrid kiss him on the lip. As the separated the kiss."... I could get used to it." Gobber gives Hiccup a new prosthetic tail fin that's red and has a bull skull like face on it. Gobber: "Welcome home." The a Viking shouts: "Night Fury! Get down!" but the Night Fury was Toothless who jumps on everyone even Optimus who falls down when Toothless was on his shoulder. _

_Hiccup and Astrid were on their dragons (Astrid has a Nadder named Stormfly.) Hiccup: "You ready?" Toothless growls yes. Hiccup narrating: "This is Berk. It snow 9 months of the year and hails the other three." And then two teens started to fly. "Any food that grows here is tough and teasteless. The people that grow are even more so." The only up sides are the pets and allies/friends." The two teens past Fishlegs riding a Gronckle (which he named Meatlug.). "While other pleases have ponies or parrots and Romans or British..." As the three past The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Zippleback (which they named the gas head Barf and the spark head Bealch.) and they past Snotloud with his. Monstrous Nightmare (which he named Hookfang.)"...We Have... Dragons and the Autobots."_

_On the hill where Optimus tried to save Valka he makes a speech. Optimus Prime: "With another means to stay on this planet. We Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our human and dragon friends. We live among the people of this planet, watching over them. Waiting, protecting... I have witness both species capacity for compassion and courage. And even though we are worlds apart. Like us, 'there's more to them than meets the eye'. I am Optimus Prime and I sent the message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here... We are waiting."_

**_The end for now. Please add your comment or other to review to know what you think. Till all are one._**


End file.
